


Bridezilla (Or, Whatever Garcia wants Garcia gets)

by slashtasticsam



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashtasticsam/pseuds/slashtasticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia is looking for her wedding dress and drags Morgan and Reid along with her. Somehow she convinces Reid to try on some dresses. Hot gay sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridezilla (Or, Whatever Garcia wants Garcia gets)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some sort of Kinkfest on Livejournal years ago. It remains un-betaed.

"Seriously, Garcia?" Morgan looked around the frilly wedding boutique with distaste. "It looks like a pastry chef threw up in here."

"Suck it up, my Chocolate God. You have to help me find a dress." Garcia gestured to the racks of fluffy white dresses, all crammed into the tiny store front. "How can I possibly find the right one, if you're not here to tell me if it's absolutely hideous?"

Reid cleared his throat from behind them. "And, why am I here, exactly?"

"Oh, honey," Garcia tutted at him fondly. "Although your taste in fashion is seriously lacking," She eyed his sweater vest with disdain. "Your taste in men more than makes up for it. You're here as collateral – my Chocolate God can't go five minutes without you."

Reid huffed a laugh as he eyed his partner through his lashes. He knew if Morgan's skin was lighter, his blush would be quite evident.

Morgan rolled his eyes and waved his hand toward the racks near the back that looked to be Garcia's size. "Well, if we're already here, we might as well start looking."

Garcia laughed and led the way.

M/R

"This is it," Garcia breathed in awe as she spun in her dress. It was a satin halter style top with a sparkly tulle skirt, ending at the knee.

"You look gorgeous, Baby Girl," Morgan complimented, staring at his friend's beautiful visage.  
"Hotch is going to love it," Reid assured her, patting her hand.   
"You really think so?" Asked Garcia, tugging at the skirt.  
"Absolutely," Both men assured her.  
Garcia squealed happily and clutched both of her boys to her chest for a hug. "You two are absolutely the best friends a goddess could ever hope for!" She sniffled a bit, so Reid handed her a tissue from his pocket, with which she dabbed her eyes daintily.

"Oh!" Garcia perked up instantly as she thought of something a little devious. "Reid, you should try on some dresses before we leave!"

Reid choked on his own saliva, his eyes widening as he looked at his lover who seemed just as shocked. "What?"

"C'mon, sweetness! It'll be fun! I'm sure Chocolate Thunder will enjoy it just as much as I will."

Reid blushed heavily and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if they allow men to-"

Garcia cut him off with a flippant wave of her hand. "I'm spending bucket loads of money for this dress. I seriously doubt the owners will mind something that will make me happy."

Morgan looked around the store, noticing for the first time that no employees were hanging around them any longer. Garcia had obviously chosen her dress, so they must have gone off to help other costumers. 

"There's no one around to stop us, baby boy." Morgan placed a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder. "Besides, Garcia's right. I really would enjoy that." Morgan winked saucily at his lover.

Reid glared back at him, "But, Derek-"

"No buts!" Garcia called, pushing Reid towards some of the smaller dress racks. "Start picking some out. You too, sweet cheeks."

M/R

A few hours and several hilariously awkward dress changes later, Spencer stood in front of the mirror wearing what Derek thought was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen his lover wear.

Reid was wearing a silky dress with tiny beaded spaghetti straps. The skirt of the dressed swayed around Reid's thighs like a caress, and, illogically, Morgan was jealous of the slick material. He spent a moment imagining bending Spencer over to brace against the mirror and flipping that short skirt up and-

"Ahem." Garcia cleared her throat amusedly, shocking Morgan out of his day dream. "I'm just going to go pay for my dress now," She laughed. "Have fun!" And, with a wink and cute wave, Garcia left the boys alone in the dressing room.

"Morgan, why did Garcia just-" Reid barely had time to turn around before Morgan crashed their lips together bruisingly. Reid yelped in shock as his lover demandingly swiped his tongue against the chapped seem of Reid's lips.

Trying, unsuccessfully, to push Morgan away, Reid thought of a hundred reasons why they should not do this here. Why it's probably not a good idea to have sex now, in a public place, wearing a wedding dress. 

But, then Morgan's at his ear, biting and licking and sucking, and all thoughts of stopping go out the window.

Morgan's breath is hot against his neck and one of his hands has wandered into his boxers. Reid has barely enough brain power to wonder when that had gotten their before his is pushed face first into the mirror he was just standing in front of.

Morgan flips the skirt of Reid's dress up over his ass and wrenches his boxers down to his knees. Morgan takes a moment to appreciate the sight that was so much better than his earlier daydream before he drops to his knees.

Morgan noses lazily across his lover's testicles, before lapping heatedly against Reid perineum. Reid shivers and squirms, panting harshly and fogging up his reflection in the mirror. Morgan smirks and bites gently at Reid's ass cheeks, before sliding his tongue into his crack to lap at the musky hole.

"Aah," Reid whines, trying to shove himself back. "Derek!"

Derek huffs a laugh against Spencer's hole, and watches fascinated as it twitches and winks. "Quiet, Baby Boy." Derek bites a little harder on the cheek opposite the one he had bitten before. "Wouldn't want anyone to come investigating, now would we?"

Reid crosses his arms in front of himself so that he can brace himself against the mirror, while simultaneously using his crossed arms as a gag. Desperately, Reid began to thrust his ass back against Derek's face, grinding against his tongue.

Derek smirked at Reid's antics, and reached a hand up to slap harshly against Reid's right ass cheek. "Such a slut for me." He whispered amusedly, and laughed when Spencer let out a frustrated mewl and pushed his head back against his ass.

Derek grasped Reid's hips hard enough to bruise and really went to work, penetrating Reid's ass with short jabs of his tongue and then swiveling around the rim. He interspersed his jabs with long sucks and obscene slurps that had Reid moaning and dripping precome within minutes. It was this show of arousal that made Morgan finally notice his own cock, rock hard against his briefs and more than a little painful.

Derek stood easily to his feet, ignoring Reid's vocal protests, and quickly thumbed open the button of his pants. 

Reid gasped excitedly and wriggled as he heard the tell-tale sound of Derek's zip being lowered. "Hurry, Derek!" Reid whined desperately.

"Shush." Derek grunted, slapping harshly at Spencer's exposed ass. Spencer cried out, twisting away from Derek's hand. Derek had to clamp his hand harshly around the base of his cock to keep from coming at the sight of his writhing lover, with a vibrant red print the shape of Derek's hand on his ass.

"Hold on," Derek wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or his lover, but either way it was appropriate. Derek quickly sucked three of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. With a slick pop he slid them back out and quickly circled Reid's entrance with one before slowly pushing in. 

Reid practically vibrated with the strength of his want. He pushed back harshly against Morgan's finger, whining for more. It was a good thing that they had sex that morning before meeting Garcia, or he would have been too tight to handle Morgan without lube. As it was, Morgan was easily able to push in another two fingers and stretch Reid hurriedly. 

"Damn, Baby. You look so hot with my fingers in you, practically beggin' for my cock." Reid arched his back and mewled at the filth spilling from Morgan's mouth. He was so turned on.

"Fuck me, Derek. I'm ready now." Reid was sobbing with arousal at this point, little tear tracks had appeared on the glass of the mirror pressed against his face.

"No, need to beg, Baby." Morgan soothed while rubbing Reid's back. He quickly removed his fingers. He spat into his hand and smoothed the moisture over his rigid prick, mixing the spit with the precum already leaking from his shaft. 

Morgan lined his cock up with Reid's begging hole and pushed until his testicles touched the swell of Reid's ass. Spencer mewled in pleasure, and pressed his back against Morgan's chest. The cool satin wedding dress shifted around Reid's engorged sex, and aroused him further.

Derek growled as the satin of Reid's dress rubbed against his nipples, and started thrusting harshly into Reid's willing body. Derek tugged Reid's hair harshly, so that Reid's head rested against his shoulder. Derek dipped his head down to lap at the sweat pooling in the dip of Reid's collarbone.

Reid panted and moaned, as he pushed back against Derek's thrusts. He grappled with his hands until his grasped Derek's slack-covered ass. "God, Derek!"

Derek fucked hard, jabbing against Reid's prostate, harshly. 

"You like that, huh, Baby?" Reid made a noise of ascent, and clutched harder on his handfuls of Derek's ass. Derek smirked against Reid's neck and then bit down harshly, leaving a mark well above where a collar could conceal it. Reid yelped and squeezed just a bit too hard around Derek's ass cheeks.

Derek snarled and pushed Spencer back up against the mirror. "Stay there, Baby," He ordered. 

Derek's thrust sped up until the slap of his balls against Reid's ass, and their panting breaths, were loud in their ears. Derek felt his balls draw up and knew he was close to losing it. He wiggled his hand up Reid's skirt and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts and the hot clench of Reid's channel for both men to climax. Reid whined as felt a wet heat fill his ass, as his own cum spilled against the white satin of the wedding dress.

Morgan rested his head against Reid's shoulder as both men panted harshly in the quiet changing room. Tiredly Morgan slipped out of Reid's dripping channel, and did back up his pants.

Reid rested against the wall for a few more moments before he was able to move once more. Stripping out of the, now ruined, wedding dress, Reid began to hastily pull on his discarded clothes.

When both men were dressed, they exited the dressing room as headed out towards the front of the store. Garcia waved saucily at them as Morgan steered them towards the cash registers.

Morgan took the tag off the dress and handed it to the cashier. "We'd like to buy this dress please." He said firmly.

The saleswoman raised an eyebrow, but wisely didn't comment, as she rang up their purchase and handed Morgan a clothing bag to put the dress in.

Reid was mortified; surely everyone in the store knew what they had been doing just scant minutes ago in that changing room.

Garcia patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry sugar. They're just jealous that you've got such a hunk to tap your fine ass."

Reid wished the ground would swallow him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! Comments are like food; It only takes a few seconds to feed an Author. I'm starving!


End file.
